familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Westfield, New Jersey
, Geographic Names Information System. Accessed March 14, 2013. |elevation_m = |elevation_ft = 118 |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |coordinates_region = US-NJ |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_footnotes = |latd = 40.651644 |longd = -74.343447 |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 07090-07091Look Up a ZIP Code for Westfield, NJ, United States Postal Service. Accessed March 3, 2012. |area_code = 908 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 3403979040 A Cure for the Common Codes: New Jersey, Missouri Census Data Center. Accessed June 15, 2012. |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0885436 |website = http://www.westfieldnj.gov |footnotes = }} Westfield is a town in Union County, New Jersey, United States. As of the 2010 United States Census, the town's population was 30,316, reflecting an increase of 672 (+2.3%) from the 29,644 counted in the 2000 Census, which had in turn increased by 774 (+2.7%) from the 28,870 counted in the 1990 Census.Table 7. Population for the Counties and Municipalities in New Jersey: 1990, 2000 and 2010, New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development, February 2011. Accessed July 10, 2012. The old village area, now the downtown district, was settled in 1720 as part of the Elizabethtown Tract. Westfield was originally formed as a township on January 27, 1794, from portions of Elizabeth Township, while the area was still part of Essex County, and was incorporated as a one of New Jersey's first 104 townships by an Act of the New Jersey Legislature on February 21, 1798. It became part of the newly formed Union County on March 19, 1857. Portions of the township have been taken to form Rahway Township (February 27, 1804), Plainfield Township (April 5, 1847), Cranford Township (March 14, 1871), Fanwood Township (March 6, 1878, now known as Scotch Plains), Mountainside (September 25, 1895) and Hillside (April 3, 1913). The Town of Westfield was incorporated on March 4, 1903, replacing Westfield Township.Snyder, John P. [http://www.state.nj.us/dep/njgs/enviroed/oldpubs/bulletin67.pdf The Story of New Jersey's Civil Boundaries: 1606-1968], Bureau of Geology and Topography; Trenton, New Jersey; 1969. p. 242. Accessed June 15, 2012. Geography Westfield is located at (40.651644,-74.343447). According to the United States Census Bureau, the town had a total area of 6.743 square miles (17.463 km2), of which, 6.719 square miles (17.401 km2) of it is land and 0.024 square miles (0.062 km2) of it (0.36%) is water. Six municipalities border the town of Westfield: Mountainside to the north, Springfield Township to the northeast, Garwood and Cranford to the east, Clark to the southeast, and Scotch Plains to the west and southwest. Neighborhoods Westfield consists of two sides of the town, the North Side and the South Side. The following are distinct neighborhoods in the town: *Brightwood *Country Club Estates *The Gardens *Indian Forest *Kimball Avenue Historic District *Manor Park *Stonehenge *Stoneleigh Park *Wychwood Library The Westfield Memorial Library was founded in 1873 as the "Every Saturday Book Club" and has evolved over the past century into the Westfield Memorial Library of today. The Library is located in a large, modern, Williamsburg-style building at 550 East Broad Street. The library's collection consists of over 250,000 books, two dozen public computers, a wide array of multimedia options, a large youth services area with a vivid mural depicting Westfield history, and multiple tables and carrels for studying. The library offers classes for adults and children, storytimes for children, and computer instruction.History, Westfield Memorial Library. Accessed July 10, 2012. Downtown Westfield's downtown features many local and national stores, such as Lord & Taylor and several landmarks that were shown and used in the NBC network television show Ed such as the Rialto Theater. There are over 40 restaurants and casual dining establishments throughout the downtown. Downtown is located mostly north of the Westfield train station. The downtown area has a mix of independent stores and boutiques as well as national stores. Over one-third of the retailers and restaurants have existed for 25 years or more. Downtown Westfield, with over 200 retail establishments and 400 commercial enterprises, is a regional destination in New Jersey. The Downtown Westfield Corporation (DWC) manages the Special Improvement District (SID) area's growth and enhancement. The DWC is participates in the National Main Street program associated with the National Trust for Historic Preservation. It is funded by a SID assessment on downtown properties and operates as the district's management agency. The DWC sponsors marketing efforts and promotions, special event planning, urban design and building improvement projects. The DWC works closely with the town government and volunteer groups to improve the downtown area. In 2004, Westfield won the Great American Main Street Award from the National Trust. In 2010, Westfield was the winner of the America in Bloom contest for communities with a population of 25,001 - 50,000 against the other two towns entered in their category.Lipstein, Andrew. "Westfield Wins America in Bloom: Town beats Utah and Indiana communities as best town in population category.", WestfieldPatch, October 4, 2010. Accessed July 10, 2012. "The town received top honors Saturday for population category, beating two other communities during the annual America in Bloom contest.... The town beat out Murray City, Utah and Michigan City, Ind. for the top award in the 25,001 to 50,000 population category. For the landscaping award, the town beat all other communities entered in the competition." Shopping and dining in Westfield also attracts citizens from other communities across the State of New Jersey. Several war memorials (including ones dedicated to the Korean War, World War II, and the Spanish-American War) are located in a plaza near the downtown. The plaza is also home to the September 11 Memorial Park, which pays special tribute to the residents of Westfield who died on September 11, 2001. Demographics 2010 Census The Census Bureau's 2006-2010 American Community Survey showed that (in 2010 inflation-adjusted dollars) median household income was $127,799 (with a margin of error of +/- $10,580) and the median family income was $150,797 (+/- $11,480). Males had a median income of $111,762 (+/- $7,767) versus $71,217 (+/- $5,624) for females. The per capita income for the town was $63,498 (+/- $4,577). About 0.9% of families and 2.3% of the population were below the poverty line, including 2.4% of those under age 18 and 2.0% of those age 65 or over.DP03: Selected Economic Characteristics from the 2006-2010 American Community Survey 5-Year Estimates for Westfield town, Union County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed March 3, 2012. 2000 Census As of the 2000 United States Census there were 29,644 people, 10,622 households, and 8,178 families residing in the town. The population density was 4,403.1 people per square mile (1,700.7/km²). There were 10,819 housing units at an average density of 1,607.0 per square mile (620.7/km²). The racial makeup of the town was 89.98% White, 3.88% African American, 0.09% Native American, 4.08% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.62% from other races, and 1.33% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 2.82% of the population.Census 2000 Profiles of Demographic / Social / Economic / Housing Characteristics for Westfield town, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed March 1, 2012.DP-1: Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2000 - Census 2000 Summary File 1 (SF 1) 100-Percent Data for Westfield town, Union County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed December 5, 2012. There were 10,622 households out of which 40.8% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 68.0% were married couples living together, 7.1% had a female householder with no husband present, and 23.0% were non-families. 19.3% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.4% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.77 and the average family size was 3.20. In the town the population was spread out with 28.4% under the age of 18, 4.0% from 18 to 24, 29.6% from 25 to 44, 24.5% from 45 to 64, and 13.5% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 92.1 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 87.4 males. The median income for a household in the town was $98,390, and the median income for a family was $112,145. Males had a median income of $82,420 versus $45,305 for females. The per capita income for the town was $47,187. About 1.7% of families and 2.7% of the population were below the poverty line, including 3.3% of those under age 18 and 3.1% of those age 65 or over. Government Local government Westfield is governed under a Special Charter granted by an Act of the New Jersey Legislature. The government consists of a Mayor and an eight-member Town Council, with all positions filled in partisan elections. A Mayor is elected directly by the voters to a four-year term of office. The Town Council consists of eight members, with two members elected from each of four wards. Town Council members are elected to serve four-year terms on a staggered basis, with one seat in each ward coming up for election every other year.2005 New Jersey Legislative District Data Book, Rutgers University Edward J. Bloustein School of Planning and Public Policy, April 2005, p. 94. The Town Council holds weekly meetings open to the public where it discusses legislation under consideration. , the Mayor of Westfield is Andrew Skibitsky (R, whose term of office ends December 31, 2013). Members of the Westfield Town Council are Frank Arena (R, Ward 1 - 2015), Sam Della Fera (R, Ward 1 - 2013), JoAnn Neylan (R, Ward 2 - 2015), Vicki Kimmins (R, Ward 2 - 2013), David Haas (D, Ward 3 - 2013), Mark LoGrippo (R, Ward 3 - 2015), James Foerst (R, Ward 4 - 2015) and Keith Loughlin (R, Ward 4 - 2013).Town Officials, Town of Westfield. Accessed April 6, 2011. The GOP will hold a 8-1 majority in the Town Council (including Mayor Skibitsky) through 2013 when five Council seats (including Mayor) will be contested. In the 2011 Town Council elections, incumbent Council Members Arena, Neylan, LoGrippo and Foerst were victorious.Election Coverage 2011, Westfield Leader. In the 2009 Mayoral and Town Council elections, Mayor Skibitsky and Council Members Della Fera, Kimmins, Haas and Loughlin were victorious.Staff. Election Coverage 2009, Westfield Leader. Accessed April 6, 2011. Westfield politics are dominated by a two-party system in which the Republican Party and the Democratic Party compete for elected offices. Historically, Westfield politics have been dominated by the GOP. The Westfield Republican Committee is chaired by Assemblyman Jon Bramnick and the Westfield Democratic Committee is chaired by Councilman David Haas. Emergency services Police The Westfield Police Department (WPD) has been a vital part of the town's culture since its foundation. The chief of police is David Wayman, who was appointed in April 2012 to succeed John Parizeau.Alterman, Elizabeth. "Capt. David Wayman Appointed Westfield Police Chief: Wayman, who has been with the department for 24 years, will immediately succeed Chief John Parizeau.", WestfieldPatch, April 10, 2012. Accessed April 23, 2012. "The Westfield Town Council unanimously appointed Capt. David Wayman to serve as Westfield's next chief of police effective Wednesday, April 11." The department operates a Patrol Division, Traffic Safety Bureau, Records Bureau, Detective Bureau, Juvenile and Community Policing Bureau, and its own Emergency Services Unit. Westfield's Parking Services also falls under the jurisdiction of the WPD. Parking Services is responsible for monitoring parking and traffic safety within Westfield's Central Business District. This division in recent years has provided a major source of income for the town. In 2007, Westfield Parking Services issued 27,444 parking tickets of which 16,306 were for overtime parking at meters or in pay station lots.The WPD also has a Law Enforcement Explorers Post, Post #90.The Westfield Leader, Thursday, May 15th, 2008, page 4 Each division of the WPD operates different vehicles, most with a classic black-and-white paint scheme. As of June, 2012, they are as follows: *Patrol Division: Ford Crown Victorias (Units 41-49, 25 and 27-29), a Ford Expedition (Unit 40), an unmarked green Crown Victoria (Unit 39), and an unmarked black 2013 Ford Police Interceptor Utility (38). *Detective Bureau: Unmarked Ford Crown Victorias as well as a 2012 Dodge Durango *Traffic Safety Bureau: Ford Crown Victoria (24), Ford F-150 (22), and a 2012 GMC Sierra 1500 (23) *Emergency Services Unit: Ford E-150 (70), Ford Expedition (71), and a trailer. *Parking Services: Ford Crown Victorias (61-63) and a Ford Connect van (U1) *Other: 2 BMW motorcycles (31-32) donated by JMK BMW of Springfield, NJ and a Chevy Tahoe used by the Chief of Police. Fire The Westfield Fire Department was formed in 1875 following a fire that destroyed a city block on East Broad Street. The WFD is a combination department with 36 paid/career firefighters and 15 volunteer firefighters. There are four platoons of eight (a Battalion Chief, two Lieutenants and five Firefighters) working a 24/72 hour work schedule out of two fire stations. Administrative members include the Chief of Department, the Deputy Chief of Operations, and the Deputy Chief of Fire Prevention. The Fire Safety Inspector position in the Fire Prevention Bureau was been eliminated in January 2009 due to budget cuts. The current Chief of Department is Daniel J. Kelly. Westfield Fire Headquarters, located at 405 North Avenue West, is manned 24 hours a day by a Battalion Chief (Shift Commander), a Lieutenant and three Firefighters. These personnel man an Engine Company, first due on the north side of town, and the Ladder Company. A reserve Engine Company and a Utility Pick-Up are also housed at Fire Headquarters. The office of the Chief of Department and the Deputy Chief of Operations are located here as well. Station 2, located at 1029 Central Avenue, is manned 24 hours a day by a Lieutenant and two firefighters. These personnel man an Engine Company, first due on the south side of town. A reserve Engine Company, a Utility Pick-Up, and a spare SUV are also housed at Station 2. The Fire Prevention Bureau is located at Station 2 and houses the office of the Deputy Chief of Fire Prevention. The WFD in operates a fleet of four E-One Engines (2 x 2,000 GPM & 2 x 1,500 GPM) and 1 E-One 110' Ladder with two support pick-ups, one support SUV, and three staff 4x4 vehicles. The paint scheme for the older apparatus (Engine 4 and Truck 1) are yellow, with the newer apparatus (Engine 2,3,5) being red bodies with white cabs. The support vehicles, a Ford Pick-Up (Utility 7), a Chevy Pick-Up (Utility 8), and a Jeep Cherokee (Car 9) are red with white striping and the remaining staff vehicles, for Chief Officers, are unmarked Dodge Durangos (Car 1,11,12) The WFD responds annually to approximately 2,000 calls for service. The WFD serves as a back-up EMS agency for the town if the Westfield Volunteer Rescue Squad is not readily available. All members are CPR-Defib certified with 27 members currently New Jersey certified EMTs with the remaining members trained to the first responder level. Both stations are always manned with FF/EMTs 24 hours a day. The WFD is also a partner in the Union County Fire Mutual Aid agreement, responding to numerous requests for aid to any of the other 20 municipalities in Union County. The career firefighters (excluding Chief and Deputy Chiefs) are members of The New Jersey Firefighter's Mutual Benevolent Association Local # 30 (NJ FMBA). Federal, state and county representation Westfield is located in the 7th Congressional DistrictPlan Components Report, New Jersey Redistricting Commission, December 23, 2011. Accessed January 6, 2013. and is part of New Jersey's 21st state legislative district.Municipalities Grouped by 2011-2020 Legislative Districts, New Jersey Department of State, p. 9. Accessed January 6, 2013.[http://www.lwvnj.org/images/CG/2012_CG.pdf#page=66 2012 New Jersey Citizen's Guide to Government], p. 66, New Jersey League of Women Voters. Accessed January 6, 2013.Districts by Number for 2011-2020, New Jersey Legislature. Accessed January 6, 2013. Education Students in Kindergarten through 12th grade attend the Westfield Public Schools. The district has a central kindergarten, six elementary schools (grades 1-5), two middle schools (grades 6-8) divided by a "North Side / South Side" boundary, and one high school (grades 9-12). The schools in the district (with 2009-10 enrollment data from the National Center for Education StatisticsData for the Westfield Public Schools, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed March 3, 2012.) are Lincoln School (285 students), six elementary schools for grades 1-5 — Franklin Elementary School (633; North), Jefferson Elementary School (444; South), McKinley Elementary School (348; South), Tamaques Elementary School (426; South), Washington Elementary School (329; North) and Wilson Elementary School (468; North) — Roosevelt Intermediate School (780; North) and Thomas Alva Edison Intermediate School (759; South) for grades 6-8, along with Westfield High School (1,796) for grades 9-12. There is also a Middle States accredited Catholic school, Holy Trinity Interparochial School, run by the three parishes of Holy Trinity and St. Helen's in Westfield along with Our Lady of Lourdes in Mountainside, which offers education from Pre-Kindergarten to 8th grade and operates under the auspices of the Roman Catholic Archdiocese of Newark.Union County Elementary Schools, Roman Catholic Archdiocese of Newark. Accessed March 3, 2012. Public transportation New Jersey Transit's Raritan Valley Line provides rail service from the Westfield train station to Newark Penn Station in Newark with connecting service to Penn Station New York. Westfield's position and schedule on the Raritan Valley line make it highly desirable for commuters, as several times in the morning and evening rush hours a non-stop service is operated to/from Newark Penn Station. On these non-stop services, the one-way journey time to/from New York Penn Station is 50 minutes, or 20 minutes to/from Newark Penn Station. New Jersey Transit's 113 route provides bus service to New York City's Port Authority Bus Terminal seven days per week from the town center, taking approximately one hour to NYC, with additional service available along Route 22 on the northern edge of the town (New Jersey Transit bus routes 114 & 117), taking approximately 45 minutes, and the 59 route provides local bus service between Plainfield and Newark.Union County Bus / Rail Connections, New Jersey Transit, backed up by the Internet Archive as of July 26, 2010. Accessed March 3, 2012. Olympia Trails also offers weekday bus service to New York City. Newark Liberty International Airport is approximately 20 minutes away, most conveniently reached via Route 22, and Linden Airport, a general aviation facility is in nearby Linden, New Jersey. Newark Liberty International Airport is also easily accessible via New Jersey Transit train. Services Residential telephone service is handled by Verizon Communications. Westfield cable television is supplied by Comcast http://www.comcast.com/LocalHomePage/default.asp?Zip=07090, which also delivers the Westfield Community Channel (ch 36), News 12 New Jersey (ch 62) and Scotch Plains Local Access Channel (ch 34) Public-access television cable TV. Verizon's Fiber Optic Service (FiOS) is also offered in Westfield, which gives the option of digital cable, high-speed internet and telephone service. Power is supplied through the Public Service Electric and Gas Company. Gas is supplied via Elizabethtown Gas and water by American Water of NJ. Recycling is collected curbside by private haulers contracted by the Department of Public Works on a biweekly basis, while trash is collected by private haulers hired by residents. Media Westfield was served by two weekly newspapers The Westfield Leader[http://www.goleader.com The Westfield Leader] (official site) and The Record-Press,[http://www.nj.com/recordpress/ The Record-Press (official site)] until The Record-Press ended publication in 2008. It is one of the communities served by the Courier News, a daily newspaper based in Bridgewater Township, and The Star Ledger based in Newark. Westfield Patch is an online newsource dedicated strictly to local Westfield news. It is updated around the clock by a small staff of paid editors and volunteer contributors. ;Westfield Community Television (WCT) The local community access channel 36 operates out of the Municipal Building on Broad Street in Westfield on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays and half of every Sunday. WCT provides limited community related programming, coverage of town council meetings, and operates the WCT Bulletin Board. WCT shares time on channel 36 with Blue Devil Television which originates from Westfield High School and produces nearly 200 original productions each academic year.What is Westfield High School Television?, Westfield, New Jersey. Accessed May 17, 2007. Notable people Current and former notable residents of Westfield include * Charles Addams (1912–1988), cartoonist for The New Yorker magazine, most famous for his cartoons of The Addams Family.Maslin, Janet. [http://www.nytimes.com/2006/10/26/books/26masl.html "In Search of the Dark Muse of a Master of the Macabre: Book Review of Charles Addams: A Cartoonist’s Life"], The New York Times, October 26, 2006. Accessed March 7, 2008. * Dr. Virginia Apgar (1909–74), creator of the Apgar score for assessing health of newborns.Dr. Virginia Apgar's test for babies, accessed November 30, 2006. Accessed March 7, 2008. * Billy Ard (born 1959), former NFL guard for the New York Giants and Green Bay Packers.Litsky, Frank. "SPORTS WORLD SPECIALS: FOOTBALL; Happy Packer", The New York Times, March 12, 1990. Accessed April 23, 2012. "From 1981 through 1988, Ard was a starting guard for the Giants. He was a New Jerseyan through and through. He was raised in Watchung, he lives in Westfield and in the off season he is a stockbroker in Westfield." * Richard Bagger (born 1960), former mayor, selected by Governor Chris Christie to be his chief of staff.Schleifer, Teddy. "A Tiger in Trenton: Bagger ’82", The Daily Princetonian, December 15, 2010. Accessed January 6, 2011. * Robert Barchi, President of Rutgers University.McGlone, Peggy. "Robert Barchi is named Rutgers University president", The Star-Ledger, April 11, 2012. Accessed December 16, 2012. "Born in Philadelphia, Barchi grew up in Westfield, before moving back to Philadelphia during his freshman year of high school, attending St. Joseph's Preparatory School, an elite North Philadelphia institution whose graduates include many high-profile figures in Philadelphia politics." * Jon Bramnick (born 1953), member of the New Jersey General Assembly, District 21, since 2003.Walsh, Jeremy. "Westfield council opposes cell tower plan for armory", The Star-Ledger, October 14, 2010. Accessed January 6, 2010. * Bryan Beller (born 1971), bass guitarist known for his work with Mike Keneally, Steve Vai, Dethklok, James LaBrie of Dream Theater, and Dweezil Zappa.Wictor, Thomas. "On The Fast Track To Joe’s Garage", copy of article from Bass Player (magazine), September / October 1995. Accessed April 23, 2012. "Beller was born in Charlottesville, Virginia, but his family moved to Westfield, New Jersey, 'before I could develop a Southern accent.'" * Dave Brown (born 1970), NFL quarterback, 1992-2000 (New York Giants, Arizona Cardinals).Anderson, Dave. Sports of The Times; Brown Obeys Phil Simms's Golden Rule, The New York Times, September 5, 1994. Accessed March 3, 2012. "AS a boy growing up in nearby Westfield, N.J., Dave Brown attended only one Giants game at Giants Stadium." * Robert Nietzel Buck (1914–2007), aviator and author who broke the junior transcontinental airspeed record and thirteen other junior airspeed records in the 1930s started his flying career at the Westfield Airport.Fox, Margalit. "Robert N. Buck Dies at 93; Was Record-Setting Aviator", The New York Times, May 20, 2007. Accessed June 17, 2007. "Robert Nietzel Buck was born on Jan. 29, 1914, in Elizabethport, N.J., and reared in Westfield, N.J." * Gil Chapman (born 1953), running back and return specialist for the University of Michigan and New Orleans Saints.2008 Hall of Fame Inductees: Gil Chapman, Elizabeth, New Jersey. Accessed January 6, 2011. * Steve Cheek (born 1977), NFL punter, 2001-2005 (San Francisco 49ers, Kansas City Chiefs, Carolina Panthers).Chiefs Sign P Steve Cheek, Kansas City Chiefs press release dated October 13, 2004. Accessed March 6, 2008. * Michael Chertoff (born 1953), United States Secretary of Homeland Security and former United States district court Judge.PoliticsNJ.com Inside the Beltway, accessed December 20, 2006. "...Michael Chertoff of Westfield was appointed U.S. Secretary of Homeland Security..." * Chris Christie (born 1962), Governor of New Jersey, who lived in Westfield for a year while his home in Mendham was under construction.Waters, Sharon. "The Westfield Five: A course of politics, with a side of laughs", NJBIZ, September 26, 2011. Accessed March 3, 2012. "Only one now-prominent politician seems to have looked at Westfield as a short stay — Christie, who rented in town for about a year while his Mendham house was being built." * Michael DuHaime (born 1974), Republican strategist and public affairs executive. * Geoff Edwards (born 1931), actor and game show host.Staff. "Geoff Edwards: He knows all the ropes of hosting", Beaver County Times, March 19, 1977. Accessed January 6, 2011. * Edward Einhorn (born 1970), children's author, director and playwright.Staff. [http://www.goleader.com/00feb03/24.pdf "Former Westfielder Publishes First Novel, Paradox in Oz"], The Westfield Leader, February 3, 2000. Accessed September 17, 2011. ""Edward Einhorn, who gre up in Westfield, has recently published his first novel Paradox in Oz." * Mike Emanuel (born 1967), Chief Congressional Correspondent, Fox News, former White House Correspondent for Fox covering the George W. Bush and Barack Obama administrations.Staff. "Fox News White House Correspondent Mike Emanuel to Speak at Stockton Scholarship Luncheon", Richard Stockton College of New Jersey, October 25, 2010. Accessed December 17, 2011. "Greek-American Mike Emanuel grew up in Westfield, New Jersey and attended Holy Trinity Greek Orthodox Church." * Dan Soucek (born 1969), North Carolina State Senator, 1987 Graduate of Westfield High School, 1991 Graduate of West Point. * The Fashionites, a punk band active in the 1990s. * Kevin Feige, film producer and President of Marvel Studios * Michael Fennelly (born 1949), rock guitarist, singer and songwriter who performed with The Millennium and Crabby Appleton. * Robert Greifeld, CEO of NASDAQ-OMX.Staff. "NASDAQ CEO: Robert Greifeld", China Radio International, December 15, 2005. Accessed March 5, 2011. "Greifeld is a resident of Westfield, New Jersey where he resides with his wife and three children." * Harry Hanan (1916–82), cartoonist of the syndicated comic strip Louie. * Langston Hughes (1902–67), poet.Mule Bone: Langston Hughes and Zora Neale Hurston's Dream Deferred of an African-American Theatre of the Black Word., African American Review, March 22, 2001. Accessed March 7, 2008. "In February 1930, Hurston headed north, settling in Westfield, New Jersey. Godmother Mason (Mrs. Rufus Osgood Mason, their white protector) had selected Westfield, safely removed from the distractions of New York City, as a suitable place for both Hurston and Hughes to work."Staff. "AUTHOR TO LEAVE JAPAN.; J.L. Hughes Will Depart After Questioning as to Communism.", The New York Times, July 25, 1933. Accessed March 5, 2011 * Clark Hulings (1922–2011), realist artist.Sharpe, Tom. "Santa Fe artist Clark Hulings dies at 88", The Santa Fe New Mexican, February 5, 2011. Accessed March 5, 2011. "In 1928, the family settled in Westfield, N.J., where Hulings’ skills as a painter were first recognized." * Zora Neale Hurston (1891–1960), folklorist.Horner, Shirley. "About Books", The New York Times, February 16, 1986. Accessed March 3, 2012. "Dr. Lewis said that his research points out that, thanks to Mrs. Mason's generosity, Hughes lived in the early 30's in a one-family house in Westfield, where his neighbor was another of Harlem's luminaries, Zora Neale Hurston." * Thomas Kean, Jr. (born 1968), New Jersey State Senator who ran for U.S. Senate and is the son of former Governor of New Jersey and 9/11 Commission Chairman Thomas Kean.Chen, David W. "For Menendez and Kean, a Fierce First Debate", The New York Times, June 26, 2006. Accessed March 7, 2008. "Then, a few minutes later, the most dramatic exchange occurred when Mr. Kean sought to contrast his own background and record in Westfield, a wealthy suburb, with Mr. Menendez's in Hudson County."Kean prepares to launch '06 U.S. Senate bid, PoliticsNJ.com, March 9, 2005. * Kevin Kelly (born 1952), Founder of Wired magazine.Kevin Kelly -- Chronology. Accessed March 8, 2008. "Graduated from Westfield High School, Westfield NJ." * Martin Kunert, film director and TV writer/producer (Voices of Iraq, MTV's Fear, Campfire Tales).Biography, Martin Kunert. * Christian J. Lambertsen (1917–2011), "the father of the Frogmen".Hevesi, Dennis. "Christian Lambertsen, Inventor of Scuba Precursor, Dies at 93", The New York Times, February 25, 2011. Accessed March 5, 2011. "Christian James Lambertsen was born in Westfield, N.J., on May 17, 1917, one of four children of Chris and Ellen Lambertsen." * Marilyn Lange (born 1952), Playboy Playmate for May 1974 and Playmate of the year for 1975.Marilyn Lange, Playboy. Accessed November 18, 2007. * Margaret Carver Leighton (1896–1987), children's author.Guide to the Margaret Carver Leighton Papers, Washington State University. Accessed November 21, 2007. * Richard Leigh (1943–2007), co-author of The New York Times best seller The Holy Blood and the Holy Grail and other works of fiction and nonfiction. * John List (1925–2008), murderer convicted in the deaths of his wife, mother and three children.Hepp, Rick. "Westfield's notorious killer John List is dead", The Star-Ledger, March 24, 2008. Accessed March 5, 2011. "The List family home at 431 Hillside Avenue in Westfield, before it was burned in a suspicious fire in 1972."Massacre, Court TV Crime Library, accessed December 30, 2006. * Andrew McCarthy (born 1962), actor who appeared in Weekend at Bernie's."KIDSDAY CELEBRITY SPOTLIGHT ANDREW MCCARTHY", Newsday, July 31, 1988. "With his successes in 'St. Elmo's Fire,' 'Pretty in Pink' and last year's hit, 'Mannequin,' handsome 25-year-old Andrew McCarthy is well on his way to becoming a major star. He was born in Westfield, N.J., on Nov. 29, 1962." * Patrick Morrisey, elected as Attorney General of West Virginia in 2012.Peyton, Paul J.; Stalker, Suzette; and Johnson, Brian. "Ferguson Tops Kean to Win GOP Congressional Primary", The Westfield Leader, June 8, 2000. Accessed December 5, 2012. "Assemblyman Joel Weingarten of Millburn (R-21st), at 5,862 votes, or 22.8 percent of the vote, took third place, followed by Patrick Morrisey of Westfield, a former House Commerce Committee counsel, who garnered 2,214 tallies, or 8.6 percent of the vote." * Randolph Perkins (1871–1936), mayor of Westfield from 1903 to 1905, and represented New Jersey's 6th congressional district from 1921 to 1936.Randolph Perkins, Biographical Directory of the United States Congress. Accessed July 8, 2007.Staff. "RANDOLPH PERKINS, LEGISLATOR, DEAD; Jersey Member of Congress Had Served Since 1920Recently Renominated. LONG ACTIVE IN POLITICS Also Prominent as a Lawyer, Had Been an Assemblyman and Mayor of Westfield.", The New York Times, May 26, 1936. Accessed March 5, 2011. * Paul Robeson (1898–1976), athlete, actor, singer, political activist, NFL guard from 1920 to 1922 for the Akron Pros and Milwaukee Badgers.Nottle, Diane. "JERSEYANA; Remembering Paul Robeson, in His Jersey Days and Beyond", The New York Times, March 29, 1998. Accessed March 3, 2012. "When he was 8, his family moved to Westfield, where he attended school with white children (mainly because there weren't enough black children in town to segregate them)."Legacy Recordings - Paul Robeson, accessed April 24, 2007. "Three years later, the Robeson family moved to Westfield, New Jersey." * Bret Schundler (born 1959), former Mayor of Jersey City and former New Jersey gubernatorial candidate.Staff. "Biography of former Education Commissioner Bret Schundler", The Star-Ledger, August 27, 2010. Accessed March 5, 2011. "Born: Morristown, grew up in Woodbridge and Westfield. Hometown: Jersey City. Education: Graduated Westfield High School in 1977."Bret's Bio, accessed April 24, 2007. "As the youngest of nine-children growing up in Woodbridge and Westfield, NJ, Bret learned the importance of hard-work and honesty." * Coleen Sexton (born 1979), actress who made her Broadway debut at age 20 in Jekyll & Hyde in 2000.Filichia, Peter. "Westfield's Coleen Sexton follows 'Legally Blonde' tour home", The Star-Ledger, May 28, 2010. Accessed September 17, 2011. "'I'm Brooke Windham, an exercise guru,' says Sexton, a Westfield native. 'Unfortunately, Brooke is also accused of murdering her much older husband — which is where law student Elle Woods comes in to defend her.'...It's one reason why Sexton didn’t attend college after graduating from Westfield High School in 1997; the offers just kept coming." * Matthew Sklar (born 1973), Tony Award-nominated composer for the Broadway musical The Wedding Singer. Associate conductor for many productions including 42nd Street, Miss Saigon, Les Misérables, Nine and Caroline or Change.From bar mitzva boy to Wedding Singer: A composer gets his big Broadway break, New Jersey Jewish News by Elaine Durbach, July 6, 2006. * Jeff Torborg (born 1941), MLB player and manager.Merkin, Scott. "Ozzie takes fine in stride", Major League Baseball, May 30, 2010. Accessed March 5, 2011. "Torborg was a three-year starting catcher at Westfield High School and an All-American at Rutgers."The Rutgers Olympic Sports Hall of Fame: Class of 1994, accessed January 6, 2007. "In his three-year career from 1961 to 1963, the Westfield, NJ native batted .390, which still ranks third in Rutgers baseball annals." * P. Roy Vagelos (born 1929), former Chairman and CEO of Merck & Co.Roy Vagelos, New Campaign Chair, Defines the Future, Columbia University Medical Center Spring 2004 update. Accessed July 8, 2007. "Dr. Vagelos, a Westfield, N.J. native, received his bachelor’s degree from the University of Pennsylvania before entering Columbia’s medical school." * Jeffrey A. Warsh (born 1960), State Assemblyman and Executive Director of New Jersey Transit.Staff. "Observing Its 20-Year Anniversary", The Westfield Leader, September 30, 1999. Accessed June 16, 2011. "NJ Transit’s new Executive Director Jeffrey A. Warsh, a Westfield resident, left, accepts a special presentation from Raritan Valley Rail Coalition Vice Chairman and Union County Freeholder Lewis Mingo of Plainfield."Staff. Gov. Recommends Warsh for NJ TRANSIT, Governor of New Jersey press release dated June 2, 1999. Accessed June 16, 2011. "NJ Gov. Christie Whitman today indicated that she will recommend Jeffrey A. Warsh, of Westfield, to be the next executive director of NJ TRANSIT, the statewide transit corporation." * Harrison A. Williams (1919–2001), U.S. Senator who was forced to resign in the face of expulsion due to his involvement in the Abscam case.Bachrach, Judy. "Facing Expulsion from the Senate He Loves, Harrison Williams Finds Some Unlikely Supporters", People (magazine), February 1, 1982. Accessed March 5, 2011. "One of them, who asks for anonymity, recalls 'going over to Pete and Nancy's house in Westfield, N.J. and having coffee together. Pete looked about 80 years old—horrible.'" * Malinda Williams (born 1975), actress.Paglia, Bernice. "Actress helps out Plainfield students", Courier News (New Jersey), June 6, 2002. Accessed March 5, 2011. ""Her family moved to Westfield when she was about 12 she said and she graduated from Westfield High School." * Harold "Butch" Woolfolk (born 1960), NFL running back from 1982 to 1988 who played for the New York Giants, Houston Oilers and Detroit Lions.Anderson, Dave. "The Catch By Woolfolk", The New York Times, December 6, 1982. Accessed September 17, 2011. "Butch Woolfolk, who moved to nearby Westfield, N.J., as a high school sophomore and began rooting for the Giants, remembers Doug Kotar and Larry Csonka from a few years ago, and Ron Johnson from a decade ago." * Dan Yemin, punk rock guitarist.Lustig, Jay. "A Lifetime later; How one scruffy N.J. hardcore band influenced a generation of musicians that followed.", The Star-Ledger, February 4, 2007. References External links *Westfield Town official website *The Westfield Area Chamber of Commerce official website *Westfield Public Schools * *Data for the Westfield Public Schools, National Center for Education Statistics *The Downtown Westfield Corporation *The Presbyterian Church in Westfield *St. Paul's Episcopal Church *Westfield Profile with Graphics Category:Established in 1798 Category:Special Charters in New Jersey Category:Towns in Union County, New Jersey